Research Support Core The goal of this research support core is to facilitate the successful utilization of genome sequencing, RNA sequencing, and Drop-seq across the Conte projects by providing software, statistical analysis, scientist- friendly analysis tools, and advice to scientists across all projects. We will do this by providing expert, timely analyses and advising scientists in the statistical interpretation of genome-scale data.